The present invention concerns a combined support device, in particular for an extinguisher, including a frame, a housing for said extinguisher, prehensile means integral with said frame, catching means and means for resting on a plane surface.
In numerous industrial sectors, such as the tinplate industry, plumbing and heating installations, it is necessary to use a torch for various work, such as welding, soldering, oxygen cutting and flame descaling. This work is carried out with a naked flame and can thus involve a significant risk of fire by inflammation of the combustible materials situated in immediate proximity to the torch flame. Moreover, since the torch flame can reach temperatures higher than 3000.degree. C., fires are also liable to be caused indirectly, in particular by sparks or drops of melted metal or the prolonged action of heat radiation, even outside the area of formation of the flame.
Added to these risks is that created by the torch itself when it is not being used. Indeed, operations performed with a torch require frequent interruptions during which the flame is not extinguished. If the torch is then placed carelessly on the floor or on any object acting as a support, it can cause a fire.
This is why it is necessary for the user of the torch to have available, at the place where work is being performed, an extinguisher which he can easily move and a suitable support to place the torch on safely when he is not using it.